insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Guppy
Guppies are the main fish in Insaniquarium. Guppies have 5 forms, baby, medium, large, star, and King Guppy. This page refer to the baby, and for other guppies, go to Guppy Disambiguation. In Adventure, Time trial, and Challenge mode, the guppies can be aquired by three ways- They can be bought for $100 dollars, born from breeders (which can be bought in Tank 4 for $200), or be born from Prego (or Presto morphed as Prego). Special Abilities Medium Guppy Medium guppies can be obtained by fed the baby with the foods, wait for the growth to be a medium guppy. It release Silver Coins, for buy more fish and other object. In Adventure Mode, medium guppy can be protected by Wadsworth against the aliens. Large Guppy Large guppies are the next growth level after the medium guppies. It release Gold Coins, and can be transformed to King and Star guppy. Star Guppy Star guppies are the transformed from the large guppy, and can be obtained by fed the large by a star potion. The fish who fit with star is starcatcher. It release Star, and can be transformed to a diamond by starcatcher. King Guppy The king guppies are the last transformed from the guppy. It release a diamond for a while, and had a crown in its had. The king is colored by a blue, and can't be protected by wadsworth. Dangers Baby guppies face several more dangers than medium, large, king, or star guppies. All guppies can be killed by Gash, aliens, starvation, Shrapnel's bombs, and Amp's electrocution. However, only baby guppies can be eaten by carnivores or guppycrunchers. They are also killed by consumption of a star potion (as are medium guppies). On the other hand, Wadsworth can hide baby and medium guppies in his mouth to protect them from aliens. Gumbo can lure all types of guppies away from the aliens. Virtual Tank Baby guppies are a form of (free) food available for Carnivores and Guppycrunchers. You can also get them from Prego or a large breeder. You can also buy them from the Fish Emporium (and they won't be eaten). Plain gold guppies cost 25 shells, colored guppies cost 500 shells, and more expensive ones with various special features are sometimes available. All have the same payout (but colored guppies can't grow to king) - medium guppies give a silver shell (worth 1 shell), large guppies give a gold shell (worth 2 shells), and king guppies give a blue shell (worth 5 shells). Guppies gain resale value over time (50% of price per growth stage: 50% for small, 100% for medium, 150% for large, 200% for king) You can also get a Santa guppy by naming a non-colored guppy "Santa" when you first buy it. Santa has a special color scheme, grows every time it eats and drops Bag O'Shells (worth 20 shells). Trivia * It is based off the real fish, Poecilia reticulata * It is the cheapest fish in Emporium * The Medium size is the least vulnerable of the guppies. Stub In this Wiki, Its meant Stub template, If you see this sign, come help give us more details! Gallery Category:Fish